Sinful Vengeance
by the youngest was the mostloved
Summary: AU. Kurogane's life is pretty normal for a bodyguard ninja, untill he meets the blond twins. A kind healer who still believes in fairytales looks way too suspiciously like the blond haired assassin, Kuro will prove that he's not who he claims he is. slash


I don't know where this came from, it just popped in my head as I was trying to finish up a chapter of another fic I have going.

Okay we're going back to the twin's original names. So Our Fay Yuui.

Coupling: Fay/Kurogane, Yuui/Ashura, Yuui/Kurogane and maybe some twincest probably not though.

Disclaimer: yeah, don't own TRC, wish I did though.

000000000

The young man gave a sigh of relief as he placed down a heavy looking box. He turned and ushered in a much younger boy carrying in several stacked boxes.

"Ah, there. All done."

The skinny blond gave the younger boy a smile, before rummaging through his pockets. Handing an object to the young boy.

"This is for helping me. Thank you."

The young boy's face lit up, as he looked at the object in his hand. He shoved the colorful piece of candy into his mouth.

"Thank you, sir."

The young boy bowed before turning his back on the blond man and running out the door. The man now standing alone sighed, glancing at the pile of boxes.

"Guess I'd better get unpacking."

The blond sighed as he pulled open the closes box to him. It was filled with many different types of books, books of legends, and fairytales, and history, medical book after medical book, books in different languages and books of magic.

The blond put the books on a bookshelf he had moved in the other day. Placing each book in each category, and according to height. The blond let out a yawn; the mindless task drove the blonde's short attention span to its limits.

"A short tea break will be good before getting back to work."

The bond stretched and rummaged through another box pulling out a silver teakettle. He opened the silver teakettle and pulled out a bag full of tealeaves. He hummed a soft tune to himself as he went to go fetch water from a near by well.

The blond was moving into an average looking house, or at least average in these parts. Moving between various villages had become somewhat of a habit for him. A warm smile was painted upon the blonde's soft pale skin. His blue eyes sparkled underneath his heavy eyelids.

The blond slide the door open to his new home, careful not to spill his water. He carefully poured the water from its container into teakettle. After placing the teakettle over a heat source, the blond went back to unpacking waiting for the water to boil.

This time the blond started unpacking his clothing. He had several large boxes of clothing. He had a large collection of various clothing types from his travels and he hung each of the up with care.

When he was half way done a high pitch screeching noise could be heard coming from his kitchen told him that his water was ready. He walked quickly through the hallway stepping over randomly placed boxes and removed the teakettle. He grabbed his bag of tealeaves and placed a few at the bottom of his empty cup. Pouring the hot steamy water on top of the leaves, the blond could smell the herbs.

The blond grabbed his cup and decided to finish it outside since it was such a warm night. The blond sat outside his house, the sun was going to be setting soon the blond watched as it slowly crept closer to the horizon.

Taking a sip of his tea the blond watched, as his new fellow villagers were finishing up their evening chores before the sunset on them. He felt himself getting a few odd looks from them every now and then but as he was use to moving around he was use to this as well. The place had a comfortable and welcoming feeling to it. Even though he had only been in the village for a few days he felt like this place could feel homey to him, or at least as long as he could stay there.

"I could really get use to it here."

Fay said with the same smile painted on his face, secretly hoping that he wouldn't have to pack up and leave because of him.

00000000000

Kurogane looked around at the people he passed irritably. He glanced to his right at the tan woman. Souma seemed almost as pleased about this as he was.

"Oi, why do they all have to come here?"

Kurogane muttered to her. She glanced at him and sighed.

"Stop complaining Kurogane. You would be complaining just as much if we had to go somewhere else."

Souma scolded him glancing around the crowded meeting room. It was filled with members of the council from Nihon and surrounding kingdoms' most important council members.

Kurogane ignored her comment and scowled at the people in the room. Both Kurogane and Souma were bodyguards to the Nihon's empress' younger sister, Tomoyo.

"I need some air, can you handle it in here without me?"

Kurogane asked. Souma smiled, before adding her backhanded comment.

"I'll probably be able to handle it better alone without you getting in the way."

Kurogane grinned in return.

"Yeah, whatever."

Kurogane turned and made his way through the crowded room and outside. Taking a deep breath of fresh air. It was a nice a spacey garden of the castle's. He glanced back at the door he just left, and pondered not going back and just dealing with his punishment for skipping out on the stupid meeting.

Sighing, Kurogane made his way back into the crowded room in which he had to shove passed people to take his place leaning against the wall next to Souma.

The meeting had been called across many kingdoms. There was an alarming increase of assassination attempts, thought most seemed to be unsuccessful there were a few fatal attempts.

Kurogane was not looking forward to hearing everyone argue about who was behind the attacks and eventually decided that they don't know anything and make a treaty with each other not to try and destroy each other.

The meeting went just as Kurogane expected, until someone asked about the assassins. The room fell silent; they were all interested to here about it. A few described characteristics that were the same, sneaky, came without warning, slim and very agile. Another described a different assassin, a well built and muscular, he had excellent sword skills and most of the castle's men were no match for him.

The last two were the ones Kurogane found the most interesting. A man with scares and looked like he had seen his fair share of battles described the assassin he saw. He was one of the guards on duty and had failed in protecting his previous lord. "More demon than human. The way he moved, it's impossibly for any human to do. He was too fast, too strong, he took out about five men with every attack, and nearly every single one of them was fatal. It was pure luck I lived. The thing I remember most was his eye. One was normal, and the other it seemed to glow."

The last guy to speak had only one arm. The missing limb's empty place was still wrapped in gauze. "I remember seeing him at first, so slim I thought he was a women. Until I heard him laughing, he laughed as he killed them. It almost seemed like he defied gravity, jumping around everywhere. Don't know how he did it, magic or something, blew my arm clean off. There was no one in the castle that was a match for him. We had no chance."

The room remained silent after the stories finished.

The meeting quickly dispersed after everything was taking care of. Kurogane had made his way back into the garden. He leaned against a sturdy tree and watched the villagers finish their chores before the sun finished setting. A crunch of a leaf made Kurogane turn around to see Souma standing there.

"So, What do you think?"

She asked watching the tan man with fierce red eyes give a protective glance over the village.

"What do I think about what?"

He asked already knowing the answer. Souma let out a frustrated sigh.

"The meeting, the assassins. Think none of them are really behind it?"

He kept his gaze over his village, the one he would protect with his life. A minute or two went by without either of them speaking.

"I don't really care, if they come here I'll just show them who's stronger."

Souma noticed the bloodthirsty grin on Kurogane's face as he said it. She frowned disapprovingly.

"You want them to come here so you can kill them don't you?"

Kurogane turned to face her.

"You make it sound like there is something wrong with that."

Kurogane walked passed the slightly stung woman. Souma let out another frustrated sigh, seemed she was always frustrated when it came to Kurogane. After she was sure he was out of earshot she muttered to herself.

"Tomoyo-hime isn't going to like this."

00000000000

Ashura sat on his throne waiting, what else was he suppose to do? His kingdom was crumbling. His only hope was to get help from neighboring allies. The only way to get their support and help was to give in to any demands they made.

The chamber doors opened, and the king straightened his posture.

"You wish to see me your majesty?"

The young man in front of him bowed, His black clothing was extremely fitting. His soft blond strands of hair were pulled into a loose ponytail where many strands had escaped. His blond hair framed his perfectly blue eyes.

"Yes, I must apologize to you first, you see Yuui I am in need of you services again."

The king stopped and looked for any change on the man's facial expression that would tell him what to expect. Yuui's face was perfectly blank, almost as if he was the masterpiece of the best porcelain doll maker.

"I will do whatever is in my power to help you."

Yuui spoke up in the king's silent observations.

"Thank you that is reassuring to hear. I have been seeking out help from our surrounding nations to help tame our civil war. In return for Luca's help, I'm afraid I must ask you to do something I know you are not fond of."

Another pause, the two men waited, staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak.

"If it is for this country that has taken me in and given me safety, health, and happiness. I shall do whatever you ask of me."

Yuui was the one to cave, speaking in monotone.

"Just tell me who, how and when it must be done by."

Yuui added as the king gave his servant a sad knowing smile.

"In the country of Japan there are many people there who are being constantly watched. There have been many attempts on those leaders' lives. you are to go after one that has recently held a meeting to discuss these recent events. If we take down this leader we should be able to crush this unity for the time being, giving Luca's king to have more chances to strike at those he disapproves of."

The king explained, Yuui carefully listened to each word his king spoke.

"If you would be so kind as telling more about my target."

The king smiled his sad smile again and watched the porcelain face of perfection.

"Nihon's empress I believe is what she's called. She must meet her end at all costs. Her younger sister, a dreamer, they would also like to see her dead but that choice is up to you. Be cautious of this task Yuui, I fear that it might be very dangerous so keep alert. You'll leave first thing in the morning. It'll take you a few days to get there. It was also recommended that you scope out the foundation of the castle before attacking."

Yuui nodded imprinting each instruction into his memory so he could complete his task flawlessly.

"Is that all your majesty?"

"Just come back to me safely. You are dismissed."

Ashura watched as his servant walked out the chamber doors, he frowned. Wishing he didn't have to send his favorite servant to where his life might end, but he needs the help badly.

"All I can do is hope."

He commented to himself before rising out of his throne.

00000000

The taps of his feet were so soft that he could barley hear them even if he tried.

Yuui felt a grin creep upon his face, He was sick of waiting inside this castle. The king thought he hated killing and he probably should. Killing innocent people didn't seem like it should be enjoyable. It wasn't the first few times he did it but it had grown on him.

His judgment was power. He was powerful. No one was able to hurt him anymore, not since he learned to control his power. He felt a sadness try and crack his flawless disguise of an uncaring man. For no matter how powerful he got there was no way to bring the one he cared for back to life.

But those people will pay for brining them pain. Those people who thought they were evil and unworthy of life. They had stolen Fay away from him, his precious twin; they took him away for the sin of just existing.

And now half of that existing sin would take vengeance upon those who thought they were wrong by just living.

0000

Unknown to Yuui, His twin Fay had just finished unpacking. Grabbing his favorite fairytale book from its place on the bookshelf, he opened it. Beginning reading, he could remember a time when his brother would read this to him whenever he wasn't feeling well.

His brother was gone now. Fay assumed he had died or surely they would have found each other by now. Secretly Fay hoped that one day he would stumble upon his brother, alive and well, almost like a fairytale. In which they would live happily ever after together. Fay wasn't naïve though; he knew the world was harsh and unforgiving. But honestly what is wrong with a little hope?

0000000

There is the first chapter, I should have been writing an essay instead…no sleep tonight!

Please R&R. Can't promise when the next chap will be up, hopefully I'll keep at it though.


End file.
